Oswald's Reality
NOTE This is a Part two of another pasta called,"Lost Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Short". If you haven't read it. Go ahead and read it. It's part one,This is part two,It's not that good,but it's still good. Pre-Pasta It's like,Oswald The Lucky Rabbit changed for me...I watched something that stopped me from watching it,I am freaked the fuck out right now. Clip 1 Hello,I am Ian,I am here to write a story about a tape I found under the name,"Oswald's Reality". It begins with Oswald on the ground,dead,there was a knife in his stomach. Ortensia was crying at his dead ex-husband. Ortensia went home. She then started crying again,her hands were cupped over her eyes,she cried for five minutes of the episode. Every minute,her crying got worse. Then It faded to black with Ortensia still crying. Then her cries stopped,and so did the static. Then we see Pete standing on the edge of a cliff,he said something in Russian. But I don't speak Russian. So I couldn't understand him. However,I thought he said "Reality Is a scheme" in Russian. Then he started walking forward,he fell off the cliff,His head was taken off by a sharp stick,he had died. It cut to Pete's decapitated corpse for eleven seconds before fading out. Then It cut to Ortensia lying on her bed,there was a hole on her forehead,and I knew immediately that she shot herself. There was a note beside her that said,"Oswald was my ex-husband,However,I still liked him." Then It faded to black,then an audio from Max and Ruby 0004 began to play. Then It cut to Oswald and Ortensia kissing,It was a flashback. Butterflies were swarming across the sky. Then the episode ended. There is a second clip,I'll upload it too. Clip 2 The second clip of "Oswald's Reality" shows a picture of a dead realistic-looking rabbit. The rabbit was stabbed in the gut. We then see a realistic looking cat lying dead on the ground,also stabbed. But this time the cat was stabbed in the head. The screen faded to black afterwards. Then we see Oswald,looking very scary. His eyes were blood red. He let out an ear-piercing roar. Kinda like the roar from the BND Mask of doom video. Then Oswald then carved out 666 on his stomach,he bled out. He fell to the ground and died. The clip ended. There is a third clip out there,I know it. Clip 3 Sorry I haven't been active in so long,but It took almost FOREVER to get the third clip. Like,It was really hard to find. This clip begins with Ortensia,staring blankly at the fourth wall. I was about to turn off the Television when this giant scream errupted,I threw the remote and It landed behind the TV. To be 100% honest,I actually peed myself. Then It cuts to Pete In a hospital bed,weakly groaning and moaning over and over and OVER. His groaning got louder each time. I paused the clip. And then I thought,"Who the hell made this? This is obviously not made by Walt Disney,I mean,the artwork is really bad,and the creator spelled 'Reality' wrong anyway." And I wasn't kidding about the artwork. Literally,It looks like it was drawn by a kid that's in Preschool. I pressed play. Pete then wakes up and kisses Ortensia again,Then the camera pans to another room revealing Oswald in another hospital bed. Oswald had scars on him from the waist up,his legs were immobilized,and his face was messed up and wrinkled. Oswald then flatlined. He was dead. Now all I need to do is find the fourth clip. Clip 4 The fourth clip took a year and a half to find. I had found it somewhere in my documentary folders that had not been there before. Then I deleted the folder but the file containing the clip was somehow still on my desktop... I clicked it. It starts with Oswald walking down the street, he sees a sign that says, "Get to the yacht! Free yacht rides today!" Oswald starts running to get a ticket for it. Once he did, he got on the yacht. The yacht scene lasted up until the part where Oswald just happens to see Ortensia there. Oswald tries to say hi, but Ortensia just kicks Oswald over. Oswald stumbles back and his foot gets caught on a wood panel, he gets it out, but the force of getting it out was so strong that it pushed Oswald OFF of the yacht and into the water where he drowned. Then the video ended, and I was sent back to my desktop only to realize that the fourth clip file had deleted itself. There are five clips in total. The fifth one will be finale of Oswald's Reality. Clip 5 I finally found the fifth and final clip of Oswald's Reality. I found it on my friend's computer, and he sent the video file to me through Hangouts. It pretty much starts with this white screen, then this music from the 1700's starts playing LOUDLY. Then Ortensia is seen in the same yacht as in the fourth clip, she sees Oswald struggling to breathe and starts smiling. Oswald drowns and falls down to the bottom. Then it fades to a gray screen with this horrifying face. The face was of Walt Disney himself, but with no eyes and this HUGE smile, behind him is a board with multiple drawings of Oswald. Most of them were of Oswald's corpse, the others were of Oswald's paralyzed face. Then it fades to a black screen with a slow, deep voice, the voice doesn't speak clearly, but if you listen to it enough times, you can hear this: "You wanna know why I killed off Oswald? Because I knew Mickey was coming. So I wanted to torture Oswald, one last time, before it all ended." Category:Sad Category:Parted creepypasta Category:Suicide Category:I fucking died writing this story. Do not add any more shitty categories. Category:Not a Bestpasta Category:Disney Category:Oswald The Lucky Rabbit Category:It's not bad but it's not good either